


Story I'll Never Finish(Probably)

by TheAdorkablePipsqueek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Gen, Knights - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorkablePipsqueek/pseuds/TheAdorkablePipsqueek
Summary: This is a one shot I'm never going to finish. maybe. It's just been sitting in my docs so figured I might as well post it. Enjoy this one shot from the pov of a knight who has been captured by the enemy, but isn't sure who the enemy is anymore.





	Story I'll Never Finish(Probably)

I had never found myself in a place like this before; surrounded by the undesirables my king had cast out early in his reign. Never before had I seen temptations and sins so clearly laid bare in the light of day. There was no honor here. Not in the people, nor their false king. His very existence was an insult to King Charles, the direct descendant of the Goddess. I looked once more towards the woman who had captured me.

"A wolf in sheep's clothing, that one is" the false king bragged. "And what a pretty little lamb she appears to be." He leaned forward in his throne towards me. His eyes shone with mischief as his grin showcased the decay of his teeth. His gaze shifted to the gentle maiden giggling with her companions. "Best not to let your guard down around that one. No man has ever lived to repeat the same mistake twice."

I had no other choice but to kneel there and organize the new information I had received. Gone was the fierce warrior that had captured me, and in her place was a maiden as well-mannered as the Queen. I must have stared for too long because her gaze met mine with a predatory gleam. Never had I felt such unease and fear in my life. I tried my best to appear unaffected, but the satisfied glint in her eyes told me she had caught my bluff.

"I found her among the whores I did. Who else could have raised the perfect honey trap than those who sold their bodies." The king continued with his praise of the young girl sworn to him for life. It was almost as though his best pawns were his children, for he resembled something of a proud father.

Finally, I regained enough control over my voice to form a response. "And what is to become of me now? Am I to live out the rest of my days a slave to savages and sinners?" He trailed off as he struggled to stand firm under her gaze.

"Those royals of yours have certainly made sure of your loyalty!" The king responded with a gut-busting laugh. "What better way to assure you that we are your enemies than by accusing us of their own crimes. No one is forced to do anything. Not here at least. I am only king for as long as it pleases my people. We belong only to ourselves. You'd do well to remember that. Not everyone here is as kind as myself."

I could not believe what I was hearing. He must be lying, and yet I could detected nothing of his deception. "You can not fool me usurper. I know how monstrous you really are. What use could there be for my King to lie to his people?"

The rest of his speech remains unfinished as the she-wolf chooses to involve herself. She moves close enough that she is able to lean in towards me. Her hand, deceptively soft, touches my ear as her finger traces my face to my chin, in a way that it forces me to turn my head down. "With all due respect sir," She mocked. "You know nothing beyond what your “king” has forced you to believe. What else could we be but the enemies he so desperately needs to strike down. You certainly have much to learn. Calling us monstrous is just mean really." Her toothy grin was sharper than any lady's and more so resembled the predator she actually was.

"Careful there my golden knight, I can see the smoke rising from your ears. It'll do you no good to think too hard." The She-Wolf jested, her voice befitting that of a gentle maid and not of the ruthless killer she was. She herded me away from her false king, and I felt very much like the unlucky sheep forced from the herd before death. I tried my best to remain unaffected, to stand tall and unmoving. The She-Wolf led me towards her territory regardless.

"Stop your pathetic glaring" she growled. "I have not the patience to deal with you any more than I already have today. I am not like those believed to be pure enough to remain in the king's sight. I will not hide my anger behind a mask as I stab you in the back." She sat me down on one of the few chairs in the room.

Her quarters were not what I was expecting. I had grown up on tales of the savages beyond the kingdom's walls who lived in sin and squalor. Yet the room I now found myself in was perfectly ordinary. There were no animal pelts covering the floor or human heads mounted on the walls. I sat at a table for three towards the front of the room. She stood before me, but I could see around her. She was a ruthless killer, but a tall woman she was not. It was rather embarrassing really, to be taken down by one so small in stature.

Would it have been better to have died alongside my brother's in arms? What would become of those who had been captured as well? Would I see them again? Before, I would have thought we’d be killed immediately. But once disarmed the savages had left us alone. More interested in keeping us from running than fighting. Perhaps if I am lucky, the She-Wolf was enough like her namesake that they would share the same weaknesses.

Looking into her golden eyes, I found it hard to believe she was as evil as I had been led to believe. Vicious and deadly in battle certainly, but not malicious. Her hair was as wild as she was, curling around her face and tangling over her shoulders. My sister’s hair used to curl in such a way, and that did not make her a monster. The king would be horrified. This was worse than forsaking my oaths or deserting my post. I was questioning his orders, I had begun to doubt. For once in my life I wondered if only for a moment. That maybe there was more to this than I had thought.


End file.
